


[podfic] Retrograde

by Annapods



Series: Accents checks [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Domestic Bro Shenanigans, Getting Together, M/M, Photography, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “So, what, you’re buddies with the new photographer?” Nate asks.“I mean.” JT shrugs. “He’s a cool guy.”“Leave him alone, I think it’s sweet,” Tyson says. “We like him, right, Gabe?”“We are two separate people with separate opinions,” Gabe says, then takes a sip from his drink. “But, yeah, we like him.”(In which JT Compher is a hockey player, and Tyson Jost apparently kisses strange boys, sometimes.)03:32:28 :: Written byLotts.





	[podfic] Retrograde

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [retrograde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023288) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3s):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/4x4z2sguknv9v7o/AAD3O1emcYLVasofY5jOa2Yca?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1d9wNHxz92Qd0nyp7KLIWsQ9hRn3UAe6O)

 **Download (m4b):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kd0ji9w8q00kwcf/%5BHRPF%5D%20Retrograde.m4b?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gFWHiv52EBY-wPKwX5xUmYlYkhELEPo2)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded as an accent check for 2019.  
Thanks to Lotts for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 **Credit links:**  
Song: [Run Away With Me by Carly Rae Jepsen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeccAtqd5K8)  
Cover art: [jigsaw puzzle](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Jigsaw_Puzzle.svg)  
Promo videos mentioned in the end notes: [Sweden Fly Away series](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHU1QF5gsVM), [Jost Color Glasses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQwEFCUbGGA), [Break the Ice with Kerfoot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asrLnRtwc40), [random JT interview with LG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvGmqvgXk08)

 

 

Chapter 1  


 

 

Chapter 2  


 

 

Chapter 3  


 

 

Chapter 4  


 

 

Chapter 5  



End file.
